Wolf's Growth
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Arizona turns 18 and Musaki and his friends plan a birthday that he'll never forget. Hope you like this!


This one-shot resembles how far Arizona has come since being rescued from Dai Ling's clutches and got to living a new life in the Jade Palace for a year. As of this point, he emerges into adulthood for his 18th birthday set by his friends and family, so I hope ya like it!

* * *

A Wolf's Growth

by: Terrell James

One afternoon in the Valley of Peace and deep in the Sacred Peach Tree, Arizona looks up at the views of the Valley, contemplating over the fact that it had been a year since he was rescued by Musaki back at Kong Wolf City out of his uncle Dai Ling's evil clutches after a lifetime of darkness and pain that was quickly replaced with light, friendship and happiness in a way that he's never experienced or felt before. And throughout this journey, he's been growing more and more secure and has emerged into a man, that's now in the cusp of transitioning into adulthood.

He lets out a big sigh as he looks up in the sky and remembers the very first time he sat on that same Peach Tree since he first came into the Jade Palace for a whole year when he was almost 17 and never realized how fast that year came.

"Is this really happening? It doesn't really feel like it's been a year. It just...feels like it's a lot longer." Arizona whispered.

Of course, he's talking about going from being a teenager into turning 18 years old and entering adulthood in a short period of time and he couldn't believe how far he's come. He took some time to reflect on everything that's been happening and he owes everything to Musaki for that reason.

"Hey, Zona!"

Arizona quickly turns around and sees Musaki coming in the Peach tree and he said, "Hey, Saki."

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Thought I'd find you here. Just hanging out?"

Arizona blinked a few times as Musaki sat down next to him and replied, "I'm just thinking."

Musaki grabs a peach from the tree and asked, "About?"

Arizona scratches the back of his head and didn't really know quite to say in response and then just said, "Well...do you feel like it's been a year since you've rescued me from my uncle?"

That question seemed at gather Musaki's attention and his thoughts about that solo rescue mission he had endured and even he couldn't notice that it had been over a year since that mission occured and he replied, "It's been that long? I never think of it that way."

"Yeah, it just feels like just yesterday." Arizona stated.

Then, Musaki could gather that thought around and completely reminded himself that it was close to Arizona's birthday and he turned to Arizona and asked, "Turning 18, huh?"

Arizona anxiously replied, "Yeah, I am."

Musaki took a deep breath and he asked, "Anything special for your birthday?"

Arizona turned to Musaki for a second and he replied, "Just to be surrounded by family and friends that I've been around for a whole year now...but nothing too special."

"Dude, I'm willing to make it a lot special for you; just to give you the best 18th birthday in the history of 18th birthdays." Musaki said, smiling.

Arizona chuckled at that and he said, "All right. Just try not to overdo it like some of the masters did to your 17th birthday."

Musaki made a sarcastic laugh at that and he said, "Very funny. I won't do yours the same way the Five and Po did mine."

Musaki hgets himself up and proceeds to head back, but Arizon stopped him and said, "And by the way...thank you."

"For what?"

Arizona stands up and faces him with a face full of appreciation and gratitude and replied, "For giving me something I never thought I would ever get...a new life and a new start. I'm actually looking forward to the rest of my life...and I just can't find anything else to say other than thank you. I never really thought that I would have a great friend that just pulled me out of the dark hole that I lived in for years and become the person I am now and for that, I will always be grateful for it and it's all because of you."

Hearing this made Musaki smile and to know that Arizona is truly grateful for what has been going on for a year made him feel completely happy more than anything and he said, "Thanks, Zona."

Not long after, Arizona walks through the hallways of the barracks and he noticed Shifu standing in front of him and he said, "Arizona, I need to have a talk with you."

"Okay..."Arizona said, in a nervous tone.

Shifu chuckled softly at this and he said, "You are not in any trouble whatsoever."

Arizona followed Shifu into his room and as he sat down on the ground with his legs crossed, he was unsure about what was going on and Shifu asked him, "How does it feel to become 18?"

"It hasn't really hit me yet." Arizona replied.

"Well...regardless of that, you are definitely making the transition from a teenager to a young adult now and throughout the time you've been here with us, you've grown stronger, more mature and very secure within yourself. It shows in your training and it definitely gives a meaning that you are your own man." Shifu explains.

"Thanks...I think."

"When you first came here, you were almost 17, just adapting to life in the Jade Palace and made a better fit for kung-fu and now...you are just like your father envisioned you be...a young man who's destined to become a great warrior in the future."

Arizona titled his head to the side as he heard 'warrior in the future' labeling on his head and he asked, "Me, a warrior?"

"Yes. Not just in kung-fu, but also...in your own right. Your father would be very proud of you." Shifu said.

Arizona chuckled softly and said, "Thanks. I just wish he could be here to see this."

Just then, Tigress enters the room and she looks at Arizona for a second and she said, "Arizona, you have a visitor coming into see you."

Suddenly, out comes his tiger brother Max and he said, "Hi, big brother!"

Arizona walks up to Max and hugged him tightly, making Max let out a soft purr and then he looks at him and was surprised at how bigger Max had become and he said, "Everytime I see you, you're growing a lot bigger."

Max started laughing at this and he said, "Thanks. I think I might be taller than my brothers."

Shifu walked over to Max and he said, with a smile, "Nice to see you, Max."

"You too, Mr. Shifu."

"Master Shifu." Shifu corrected him.

Max snickered a little and he said, "I'm just joking."

Max and Arizona left the room and Shifu looked up at Tigress and said, "For some reason, I understood that joke."

Sometime later...

Shifu gathered up Po, the Five, Musaki, Zeke, Ruiz, Shing and Kazuo over to discuss plans for Arizona's 18th birthday party and he said, "Arizona's birthday is this weekend and I want all of you to make it as flawless and perfect as possible. I've told Musaki earlier on that he'll be in charge of the tasks I've given him; invitations, making sure the decorations are good and preparing food."

Po seemed shocked to hear that Musaki will handle food because it would've been an easier job to handle it well and he asked, "Why give it to Lil' Saki? I know all about food."

"And eating it too." Musaki added, in response.

Monkey laughs at that comment that Musaki made and he turned to Po and said, "He's got you there."

Po made a mock laugh and said, "Funny, Monkey. Real funny."

Musaki clears his throat for a second and he adds, "You can cook for the party, but do not eat before it actually begins. And to make sure of that, I'm putting Tigress on duty to make sure you don't get anywhere near the food before, during or after cooking."

Tigress actually smirked at Po for this position and said, "Watch your back, Po."

"Getting my butt kicked by Shifu would be the least of my problems." Po added.

Shifu clears his throat again and looked at all of the students and said, "You must prepare for this event. And whatever you do...do not let Arizona know about it. Just keep him away from the preparations if necessary."

"Well, Max is gonna spend some time with him that day along with Sierra, so that gives us plenty of time." Musaki added.

Mantis clears his throat and asked, "Who's Sierra?"

"Arizona's mate."

Mantis chuckled softly at that term and he said, "Well...the wolf's got ladies eating out of the palm of his paw, huh?"

Musaki rolled his eyes at Mantis' words and he said, "You and your pervy thoughts. Could you at least show some class for what Arizona dates?"

"Thank you, Musaki. At least someone around here respects women." Viper said, swiping her tail directly at Mantis.

"Why do you always swipe me?" Mantis asked, rubbing his head.

Days later...

Arizona wakes himself up, groaning heavily as he stretches himself, lets out a yawn, scratches his butt and makes his way out of the room and into the hallway and just then, he sees Musaki come by and he said, "Hey, Saki."

"Morning, birthday wolf." Musaki said.

Arizona chuckled at that name and he said, "Thanks."

"So...how does it feel to finally be 18?"

Arizona sighed heavily at that question and replied, "It's pretty cool, you know. Just getting older and things like that."

Musaki nods his head at that and he said, "Great to hear."

"Hey, tell Shifu I'm gonna head over to your uncle's place for a while. He's prepping me a birthday breakfast with your cousins and then after that, I have to see Sierra."

"Take all the time you need."

Arizona walks off and as he left the barracks, Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Let the party planning begin."

Musaki enters the palace and he sees Shifu gathering everything in order to prep for the big day and when Shifu saw Musaki walking by, he asked, "Is Arizona with ya?"

"Nah, he's at my uncle's right now." Musaki replied.

"That's good to hear. That gives us plenty of time to make this party effortless." Shifu added.

Musaki nodded his head in agreement and said, "I'll tell the others not to overdo it."

Shifu froze at that and asked, "Why would they overdo it?"

Musaki turned to Shifu and asked, "Remember how most of the Five and Po got into this huge birthday gift war on my birthday?"

"Ah, yes. I can recall that. Let's hope they don't do that again." Shifu added.

Later on, Musaki walks over and sees Po and the Five put some decorations and settings for the party along with Ruiz, Zeke, Kazuo and Shing putting them together. Shing looks over to Musaki as he and Ruiz are holding up a banner that said, 'Happy birthday, Arizona' and Shing asked, "What do you think?"

"Looks good." Musaki replied, giving him a thumbs up.

He turns his attention over to the Five and he said, "Just to let you guys know, this is a huge day for Arizona, so try not to overdo it."

Monkey looks over at Musaki while putting all the plates on the table quickly and asked, "Why would we?"

"Well, you guys did go on this huge gift war on my birthday." Musaki added.

Po groans at that memory and he said, "I'm still trying to get over Viper giving you that sword."

Viper rolled her eyes and didn't say anything about it and Tigress added, "We won't overdo it. I'll make sure of that."

Hours later...

Arizona walked with Sierra around the Valley, just enjoying each other's company and she looked up at Arizona and asked, "Anything special for your birthday?"

"I don't really know. But nothing too special." Arizona answered.

Sierra giggled a little and said, "Oh, Arizona...you're lucky that you're cute."

That comment made Arizona blush a little bit and lets out a nervous giggle and said, "Sierra..."

"I made you giggle! I always wondered what it would sound like." Sierra said, laughing.

Arizona lets out an embarassed sigh and tried to keep himself maintained from that awkward moment and she said to him, "Your tiger brother's really cute."

"Who, Max? He's very special to me. It's like we connect with each other so easily that it becomes like a big brother/little brother thing. Some people think it's weird that a wolf would have a tiger cub as a brother, but I don't pay them any attention. I love Max like a brother and that's enough for me." Arizona explains.

"You make a good brother."

Just then, Crane flew towards the Valley and sees Arizona and Sierra there and when he landed, he said, "Arizona, Shifu needs to see you back at the palace...and bring Sierra too."

At that point, Crane flies out and Arizona didn't know what was going on, so both of them went all the way back to the palace and when he they entered...

"SURPRISE!"

Arizona was shocked and amazed to see that the whole thing was displayed in front of him and he never expected this to happen and Musaki comes out and said, "Happy birthday, Arizona!"

"You guys..." Arizona said, still in shock.

To make the moment more surprising, Max came in and he said, "Happy birthday, big brother!"

Arizona was completely lit up that Max could be there and he hugged him tightly and said, "Thank,s Max."

Sierra noticed Arizona's tail was wagging and she could tell that Arizona was bursting with happiness at the seams at all of this and she was happy for him too. Just then, Mantis hopped onto Sierra's shoulder and said, "So, you're Arizona's mate?"

Sierra chuckled nervously at that and she responded, "We're just friends."

"Yeah, right."

Shifu clears his throat and he said, "Let us celebrate this day that Arizona is officially 18 years of age and how far he's come in over a year since coming into the Jade Palace. May your future be bright and may you always be surrounded by people who care about you."

It made Arizona feel that loved and supported that they'd do this for him and he said, "Thank you all. Right about now, being 18 is the best thing to happen. And it feels really great."

"Enough talk. Let's party!" Po shouted.

Throughout the day, everyone had a good time at the party and Arizona was enjoying every single second of it with both Max and Musaki, the Five gave him loads of presents, everyone had loads of cake...and Po might've gotten a stomachache from too much food and Sierra danced with the birthday wolf as they kissed each other in the lips.

After the party, Musaki and Arizona were sitting on the roof of the Jade palace along with Max and Musaki had to ask, "So...had fun?"

"Better than I had in a long time." Arizona replied.

"How did your first kiss feel like?" Max said, giggling.

That made Arizona blush again after Max asked him that question and he said, "Maxie..."

Musaki chuckled softly at that he turned to Max and said, "Someday when you're older, it'll happen to you too."

"Eww, yuck!" Max exclaimed.

Both of them started laughing at that and then, Arizona turned to Musaki and he said, "Thanks for making this the best day of my life. Seeing you and Max be there made me feel whole."

"We all love you, Arizona." Musaki added.

Arizona smiled and felt a lot of warmth in his heart that he feels completely special and when he looks at the half moon, he begins howling at it...but it was a very happy howl. Max and Musaki couldn't help but feel happy for him and they know that Arizona will have great things coming to him in the future.

* * *

How was that? I hope you guys like it! Wish Arizona a happy birthday!


End file.
